The Dog (Duck Season)
|-|Dog= |-|Giant Demon= Summary The Dog is the mysterious main antagonist of the VR horror game, Duck Season. He serves as the mascot for the titular video game, though it is heavily implied to be a more demonic presence linked to murdering twelve different families. Much of the dog's origins or his true identity is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C, likely higher, 9-B with Pickup Truck | At least 9-C Name: The Dog Origin: Duck Season Gender: Presumed male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Serial Killer, Game Demon | Zombie Powers and Abilities: Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into a child's room and abduct him while they were distracted with his game), Weapon Mastery (Shows great proficiency with a shotgun in the commercials), Immersion and possibly Dimensional Travel (Can travel between the real world and the world of the Duck Season video game, Can enter other games and VCR tapes), Sealing (When freed from the game after shattering the TV screen and switching places with the player, trapping them within the game, he can BFR by unplugging the game cartridge) | Same as before plus Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Can regenerate large quantities of blood), Duplication, Corruption (Corrupts his own game after killing the Player's mother, Can corrupt VCR tapes), Summoning ducks, Size Manipulation to grow Large Sizes (Either Type 2 or 3), Laser Vision, Flight | Immortality (Type 7) (Is a zombie) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily kill humans) | At least Street level, likely higher (Implied to be much stronger within his game than in the real world. Destroys the relatively massive TV screen during the Stuck Forever Ending. With size manipulation, would naturally become much more powerful through sheer size alone), At least Wall Level with Pickup Truck (Reduces Sinatra to a bloody puddle) | At least Street level Speed: Normal Human | At least Normal Human, higher while flying | At least Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Street Class | At least Street Class Durability: Street level (In the "Best Man" ending, took multiple barrages of gunfire from a police helicopter before being killed) | At least Street level (Takes shotgun blasts with only signs of physical harm being cloud of blood) | At least Street level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Very High (Is a zombie) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with shotgun | Standard melee range, at least | Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: A carving knife, Shotgun (Only used in commercials) | Pickup Truck, Molotov cocktails | None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable | His eyes are a weak point while in his giant form, shooting them will stagger him. If the cartridge is not plugged into a system, the Dog will be unable to interact with the real world | None Notable *Upon death in the real world, he floats in place temporarily as Electricity Manipulation erupts around him, before exploding, leaving blocky blobs of blood everywhere Key: In Real World | In-game | Halloween Patch Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Knife Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Duck Season Category:Weapon Masters Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Mascots Category:Murderers Category:Demons Category:Weapon Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Characters Category:Drivers